A Girl Like That
by Shout Diva
Summary: Lilian's 'friend with benefits' begins to think there's something more. After all the sneaking around they do, SummerSlam rolls around and he isn't the only one who feels something. [Lilian?]


**I have returned with my co-writing fluffy self with this brand new story written with the Lilian guru herself, Kristen. Go team! So yeah, this was my first time writing a 'mystery guy' story, but I like how it turned out. Oh and, this is based on the song "A Girl Like That" from the new WWE CD. We disclaim, yaddya yaddya. And uhm..enjoy! Oh Rachel, yes the Randy/Trish thing that I snuck in here was just for you. :-p**

* * *

"And from Orangeburg, South Carolina, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Shelton Benjamin!"

He sat on his plush sofa back home in Sea Isle City, New Jersey. He sighed contentedly and watched Lilian Garcia exit the ring. _I want that girl. What she thinks of me, don't wanna know. _ His cell phone rang simultaneously with the bell on RAW.

"Yeah?" he answered, muting the television. "What!" he shouted loudly, sitting up straight. "Who told you that?" He relaxed back again, shaking his head. "It's not true. I've barley held a conversation with Lilian, let alone sleep with her."

With a sigh, he nodded his head listening as the person on the other end rattled on. "Look, whatever you heard was wrong," he paused, "Yes I'm sure, just forget about it." He nodded his head once more, unable to keep the annoyed expression from his face. "Alright, bye." Dropping his phone on the couch, he focused his attention back on the woman in question. _Just say her name and light the fire below._ A soft smile playing on his lips as he listened to her announce the winner.

His face contorted into disgust as he saw Viscera try to woo her back into his life. Then he started laughing. It was a storyline, and a stupid one at that. _My knees won't work and these words won't flow. _ Whoever would believe that Lilian would fall for a guy like Viscera must have been losing their mind.

"Excuse me…but…are you kidding me? The last time we were in Las Vegas you dumped me for a bunch of Godfather Hos!" Lilian shouted into the microphone.

His face lit up with a huge grin. "You tell him, girl," he said to himself, watching the screen closely. She looked so beautiful in that gold top and with her hair just so.

After RAW went off air, he stood up from the couch, stretching and yawning. _I've just got to make her see. I've just got to find a way to make her want me. _ He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He lay there for what seemed like hours, unable to go to sleep. _I know I want that girl so bad. I lie awake at night, _Lilian was on his mind, as usual, a_nd think of all the things that I would do with a girl like that._

_

* * *

_

Settling down in the locker room, he glanced around making sure no one was around to hear him. Satisfied he'd be okay, he pulled his cell phone out and dialed the number he knew almost as well as his own. As always she picked up on the second ring, the mere sound of his voice bringing a wide grin to his face.

"Hey there beautiful," he chuckled softly as he listened to her, picturing her cute little pout that almost seemed to grace her lips when she talked to him. "You do know that pout only works when I see it, right?"

The sound of the door opening caused him to jump slightly and he cleared his throat, speaking quickly into the phone. "I'll uh see you later this week." he paused and glanced up, seeing the look sent his way he continued "Yeah, and tell Dad I said hello. Thanks. Bye."

He looked up at the WWE cruiserweight champion, Gregory Helms. He nodded once, and then quickly stepped out into the hall of the Wachovia Center. Tonight was a super show, and to him that meant one thing: seeing Lilian.

He walked down the hall, trying not to look too obvious. _I'm over my head every time I see her. Try not to stare. _And then there she was, walking towards him, side by side with Trish Stratus. As they past, she smiled at him and said, "Hey." Trish however didn't see the sly wink she gave him.

Lilian continued her conversation with Trish, but her mind was elsewhere. More specifically, her mind was on him. His perfect hair and those soft, pouty lips. His boyish looks were incredibly cute, but they were a well fitted disguise for how he really was behind closed doors.

The show had ended about twenty minutes later and Lilian sat in the Divas' locker room pulling on a pair of boots.

"Hey Lil, you coming out with the girls tonight?"

Glancing up, Lilian sent Jillian what she hoped would pass for a tired smile. "I would love to, but right now all I want to do is go back to the hotel and sleep."

The blonde wrestle nodded her head, placing a soft hand on Lilian's shoulder. "You know where we'll be if you change your mind." With that, Jillian and the other girls left the room, leaving Lilian time to quickly grab her stuff and go find him. As she pretty much ran through the halls, she cursed herself for not putting on flats like she intended too. Finally finding his locker room, she paused and raised her hand to knock.

Behind her, someone softly grabbed her wrist. "Looking for someone?" he asked in a low whisper. Grinning, she spun around to face him. "It took you long enough," he added before kissing her.

She threw her arms around his neck, returning the kiss before pulling back. "I had to tell the girls that I'd be back at my room, sleeping." Lilian winked at him again and took his hand in hers. "We'd better get going though before somebody finds us."

"I thought you'd never ask!" he exclaimed. _My eyes won't listen, my heart doesn't care. _They ran out into the parking area, trying their best to stay hidden in the dark night. They reached their cars and exchanged another kiss before she slipped him her room key.

"482," she said quickly before jumping into the driver's seat of her rental.

The ride back to the hotel for Lilian was done in record time. Mainly because every time he passed her on the street, her Latina temper would push her to go faster, it was the little competitiveness that kept their relationship so fresh and fun. Pulling her rental in the parking lot she climbed up, smirking to herself when she saw him close behind. Purposely dropping her purse, she bent over to pick it up. The smirk on her face growing even more when she heard him groan. God she loved to tease him. _Does she even notice me? Doesn't seem fair. _ Tilting her head, she glanced over her shoulder and blew him a kiss before quickly heading inside.

He waited outside for 15 minutes, just like always. When the time finally passed, he rushed inside to the elevator. He hit the 4 button until it was illuminated. He tapped his foot and waited for what seemed like an hour before the doors finally slid open. He took a left turn, looking at the numbers as he went. Finally he arrived at room 482. Grinning to himself, he put the card into the slot until the green light showed up. Taking one last glance around him, he pushed the door open into Lilian's hotel room.

"And I thought I took a long time," came her flirty voice from the side of the room.

He looked over at her and saw that she was looking at her nails. She was seated at the edge of the bed dressed in a white, silk robe. _I've got to make her understand_. She still had on her white boots from earlier, which was fine with him; he thought those boots were sexy as hell.

His tongue impulsively slipped between his lips to moisten them, an action that drove the small blonde crazy. _God please cast a spell and tell her what a saint I am. _ His action was rewarded with a soft growl.

"You…over here now."

He tilted his head to the side, an innocent expression on his face as he slowly stepped closer. "Now Ms. Garcia, what can I do for you?"

She reached out, hooking a finger through his belt loop; she playfully tugged him closer with a seductive look on her face. "Oh I think you can figure that out..."

"Are you sure?" he asked in a very school-boyish tone. "I mean, I don't know if we're on the same page." He grinned.

She smiled sweetly and then pulled him down on the bed. "Then I guess," she started, as her fingers began to undo the buttons on his dress shirt, "I'll have to bring you up to speed."

That was how it always was between them. They kept everything a secret. It was the best kept secret, held right up there with Trish's secret relationship with Randy. It always ended up with him back home watching her on RAW, knowing every time she did something in those skirts that it was meant for his eyes. Not that he was complaining.

* * *

Lilian fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"Why so nervous Lil? You've done big pay per views before."

She sent her friend a soft smile, though her thoughts were on anything but the question at hand. "It's not that, it's something else."

Trish sat down beside her, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong Lily?"

"I...I can't talk to you about it." She bit her lip, quickly adding, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I…gotta go."

She quickly exited the locker room, breaking out in a run as she went to find him. She ignored the strange and questioning looks she got, her attention focused solely on the man who stood a few feet in front of her.

They both grinned and ran into each other's arms. She hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of him. _Suddenly I'm there, she takes me in her arms. _ He returned the hug and smiled. When he pulled back, his eyes wandered up and down her body. _I can't believe the things that I'm seein'. Head to toe I stare, her perfect body there. And suddenly I start believe what I'm feelin'. _He had the urge to spin her around in a little circle, but decided not to.

"I need to tell you something," she finally said.

"Go for it Sugar Lips," he replied, pulling her over to the side of the hall.

"I really…like you," she whispered. _Now she's tellin' me she's never felt like this._

"What?" he asked, bending forward to hear her better.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and spoke again, this time a little louder. "I like you, a lot. I know when this started it was just supposed to be just about sex, but God I can't stop the way I feel about you. I'm falling for you, and falling hard at that." _No man has made her feel this white electric bliss._

His eyes locked with hers for a moment as he collected his thoughts. _Such a perfect dream. I finally get the girl. _ Stepping closer, his arms went around her waist, drawing the little blonde against him. "I really like you too."

Lilian's eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked up at him, leaning up she gave him a quick loving kiss. _Rabid sex machine, what a perfect world. _

"Hey Lilian," Trish said walking up, "and…Josh?" She raised her eyebrow at the young man in front of her. "I was just coming … to see … if you were doing alright," Trish said slowly, studying the red tint on her best friend's face. She finally realized what was going on and started laughing. "I see, so how much sleep did you get those nights, Lilian?"

"You're so dead," Lilian muttered through clenched teeth.

"What, you thought we weren't going to find out?" Trish looked over at him. "You two play nice." And with that, she walked away.

"So Lilian," Josh said after Trish was gone, "I was wondering if you'd like to get some dinner tonight after the show."

Lilian shook her head at Trish, and then turned to him. "I would love to," she said grinning.

Josh smiled back at her, reaching over to take her hand as they started walking down the hall. Both of them oblivious to the amused looks sent in their direction until Gregory Helms called out to them. "So uh Matthews, did Lilian ever tell your dad you said hi?"

Lilian arched a brow, unable to stop the soft laugh that fell from her lips as Josh blushed. Ignoring his friend's question, the couple kept walking.

"You know Lil, we spent so much time keeping this a secret, and I think the only ones we found were ourselves."


End file.
